Playing With The Devil's fire
by hamster15
Summary: He burns everything he touch And my heart turned into ash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I have a confession

Do you want to know what it is?

It's really not a confession it's more of a statement than anything.

Do you want hear it? yes?

Well here it is…. **I'm An Idiot **

There i said it.

You're probably thinking to yourselves oh that's it well ladies and gentlemen yes that it. I wish you could understand how idiotic I feel. I wish I did something simple like

sleeping with another woman's husband or stole my dad's police car but No! things are never easy for me especially when it involves **Him**. I could go on and on about

how stupid I was, I really could, but there would be no point because I knew what I was getting into,I knew the consequences and I knew it was dangerous but nothing

could stop me. Not my parents, Not Jake, Not even The President could of held me back. Because I fell and I mean fell hard for **Him**. I don't even know why I was

surprised when my heart got burned. Isn**'**t that what usually happens when you play with the Devils Fire.

* * *

**Let me know how you like the intro for the new story guys Tyerra***


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight****

* * *

Chapter 1

He was _**beautiful **_

Well as Beautiful as a man could be

He walked liked he owned the world

_Hell he probably did _ I thought

He was _**Charming **_

Yes he was very charming . He could talk the panties off a nun if he wanted to and he knew it which bring me to another word

He was _**Cocky**_

Yes that bastard was very cocky and I guess he had a right to be, Seeing as he was rich, powerful ,and beautiful.

_**Asshole **_is what I liked to call him but not to his face of course.

He was my Ex-boyfriend

He was/is my boss

I know you're probably wondering what idiot would be working for her ex-boyfriend the one that broke her heart before? I bet you're asking how this came about?

Well …

**August 21,2013**

My name is Bella Swan and I'm A loser

Why am I a loser because I'm 25 year old woman sitting on the my couch in _Hello Kitty_ pajamas eating ice cream wallowing about how i'm never going to get a job.

_I hate Life_ I thought as I sigh throwing another letter of rejection on the coffee table. This is the fifth job this week that has told me _No we don't need your services_, or _The position has already be filled _.

" Asswipes" I grumble As I scoop some more ice cream into my mouth

It's Friday evening and I'm home alone my roommates/Best friends hasn't made home yet from wherever they are.

_Job_ I thought _God I hate that word _

My roommates Tanya and Rosalie are what I like to call very lucky bitches. Tanya is a socialite. Her Father is a millionaire who owns several hotels and casinos across the globe. She doesn't have to work a day in her life. Rosalie is a model. She developed earlier than other girls so by ninth grade she had the body of 22 year porn star and offered a modeling job on spot. She now Models for _Vogue_ and has her own line of handbags called _La Ro`se._ See what I mean lucky bitches.

_Why couldn't my life be that easy_ I thought snuggling deeper into the couch hoping it will swallow me whole. The front door signaling that the girls were home judging by the laughter I heard from the I heard.

"Jesus Bella really Hello Kitty" Rose said as she saw me on the couch

I grunted in response mouth full of ice cream

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the ice cream from my hands

"Hey!" I screamed trying to get my ice cream she just held it higher

"No! Bella you need to get up and listens we have important news to tell you" Tanya said sitting beside me on the couch

"What could be so important that you had to take my damn ice cream" I said sitting up of the couch while throwing Rose the finger She just smirked

_Bitch _

"Well you know how you been having a hard time trying to find a Job lately?" Tanya asked I nodded

" Yeah what's your point?" I asked Rose rolled her eyes

"Because we got you a Job" She said I looked at them incredulously

"Are you serious? Really? Where?...How?" I asked excited about the prospects of having a Job They both smiled at how excited I was

" Well you know how I've dating this guy named Paul for a while?" She asks and I nod " Well he works for _Masen Corp_ and his boss need a new personal assistant so I told him to mention your name and He boss said he wanted to meet you tomorrow at 12:00 pm" she said While I look at her with wide eyes

" Wait tomorrow Saturday , He wants to meet on a Saturday" I asked thinking about how i'm going to be ready tomorrow

" Yes apparently he really needs an assistant so he wanted to meet with you right away" she said and I jump up excited

"Omg! What I am going to wear?" I start panicking Rose put her on my shoulder

" Calm down Bella we've got you covered" She said calming me down

"Yea what kind of best friends would we be if we didn't help you out" Tanya said grabbing my hand I hugged them both

" I Love you guys!" I told them

The next day at 11:40 I found myself outside _Masen Corp _. Rose and Tanya dressed me in Black knee length dress with a pair 4 inch black heels. I walked into the building nervous with anticipation about meeting my potential boss. I walked to the front desk were there was a blonde woman sitting there

" Hi could you tell me which floor Office is on" I ask politely she looked me up and down with a nasty grimace on her face

" Top floor it will be the office in the center" she replied in a nasally voice and went back to work

_Rude much _ I thought as I walked to the elevators the doors opened and I press level 60 to the top floor.

I wonder what he going to look like. I hope he isn't some fat pervert who liked to grab asses. The elevator dinged signaling my arrival on the top. I walked out and didn't see anyone around .

_Well it is __Saturday _I thought

I walked to office in the center like the receptionist said and knocked

There was a distant " Come in" and I opened the door there was no one in here but there was a light coming from another door to the side

_must be the bathroom_ I thought

I looked around glancing around the office noticing how everything was in place and how clean it was

_Somebody has OCD _I thought

I was so busy looking around the room that I didn't notice someone had came into the office until I heard a voice

"Never thought i'd see that ass again" I stiffened I knew that voice its the voice that has haunted my dreams since I was a teenager. Oh God! please don't let it be **Him. ** I turned around only to become face to face with the Devil himself

"Hello Isabella" He answered with deep voice that always seems to make my panties melt

I'm frozen ,my mouth opening and closing several times while he look at with a smirk his green-grayish eyes dancing with amusement at my discomfort. I snapped out of it remembering I am not the same from when we were teens.

"Edward" I reply in a cold voice He just smirked wider and took a couple steps closer I moved back not wanting to be close to him we played this game till I felt my body hit the desk. He was now standing directly in front of me . He moved his hand to my face and caressed my cheek

" I've missed you" He said looking me directly in the eyes I slapped his hand away when I started to feel the pleasurable burn I used to feel when we were together.

"Fuck you" I icily replied as I tried to push him out the way His darken like they used to when he was aroused or angry and I wasn't sure which one he was at the moment. Then suddenly he smirk liked he won the Nobel prize and stepped to the side

" You can leave I've gotten all I needed to see ,see you again Monday morning 8am sharp " He said causally one wouldn't think he was just harassing me a second ago . I walked to the door trying to get the hell out of there when I heard him call my name again I turn around and saw him looking at me with those dark eyes

" Next time you ask me to Fuck you please be prepared because I won't be so nice and stop next time" I shivered and all but ran to the elevator I could feel his eyes  
on me even as the doors shut. I laid my head against the wall

_Oh my God what am I going to do _

* * *

Yes Bella what are you going to do lol

please Review

xo Hamster


End file.
